Asleep?
by VladsGirl
Summary: WARNING NO SPELLCHECK Okay so, Vlad comes to the Fenton household for a visit, and when Danny returns to his room from a shower, he finds Vlad, "asleep" on the bed and decides to explore. Warning: YAOI. VladXDanny! Porn without a point, I guess!


Asleep?

"It sure is nice to have you over, Vlad," Maddy's voice bright and somewhat breathless, the aftermath of over the table jokes and laughter.

"Oh, Maddy, it's good to be here! After all, I have yet to see the inside of your household without the presence of an emergency," Jack heartily laughed, Vlad's eyes turned cold on him.

"No kidding, my man!" Jack added, "Gah, the last time you were here it seemed like ghosts were practically fighting eachother outside our front door!" Vlad had to laugh at that, because he happened to know who exactly those two ghosts were. He glanced over at the pouting face of young Daniel Fenton, who was currently picking at his dinner of sweet potatoes, steak and chef salad.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay, Vlad. I hope Danny's room isn't _too_ messy. You know boys, messy as they can be," Vlad couldn't supress a smile when Danny blushed and hid his face in his hands, sliding down in his chair.

"Come on, Danny, sit up straight," Jazz jabbed Danny in the side, causing the boy to sit up straight with a loud yelp. Vlad's smile was as big as ever. Everyone seemed to be having such a good time at the table except Danny. He would pick and pick at his food with his fork, and when he did take a bite, it was small and shy.

As the family finished up, they talked and talked about all sorts of things. The past, knew technologies, government (which Jack didn't seem to keen on), and so on. Danny stood up and collected everybody's dishes and glasses. When he reached Vlad, he appeared flustered and unsure.

"What's wrong, Little Badger? I'm not gonna hurt you," Vlad whispered, teasingly, with the biggest smirk on his face. Danny's face turned red as he shakily collected Vlad's plate. Almost as if nothing had happened, Vlad returned his attention to the conversation, picking up on what they were talking about.

Danny stood, washing the dishes in a pink apron over his white sweatshirt and short jean shorts. He wiggled his toes inside his white socks, which hung loosley around his ankles and calves. He felt so uncomfortable with Vlad sitting there, where the man could easily look at the back of the boy's hairless thighs. Danny squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel the man's stare on his backside.

Washing the dishes seemed to take forever. In all actuality, Vlad wasn't staring at Danny at all. His attention was focused on the conversation he was having with Danny's parents and sister. He had no intention of looking at Danny at all.

Danny didn't find what was so interesting about their conversation that made them sit there for an extra thirty minutes. The kitchen was bright, boring and cold. He wanted to go upstairs and play videogames, but his parents made him sit at the table and listen to what they were talking about. Danny didn't catch anything about the conversation except something about social security and the presidents new plan to make it easier to relieve yourself from some kind of identity theft. Vlad, Maddy and Jazz all seemed to be on the same page about this stuff, but Jack was all too lost.

"Hey sport, why don't you and I go down to the lab and I can show you my newest invention!" Danny sunk in his chair. The only thing worse then this, was that. He decided to wait at the table. Jazz kept trying to talk to him, but nothing was breaking that barrier of "in one ear, out the other" with the boy.

"Wow! It's already nine! Danny, go take your shower, I'll get Vlad settled into your room for the night," Maddy stood, up, while Jack sprang from his chair to go to his precious lab. Jazz sighed, yawned and slowly rose, Vlad following. Danny sat, looking at his lap. He didn't want to get up till everyone left.

The boy dragged his socked feet up the stairs. Vlad could be heard joking about the boy's room to Maddy. Danny felt a wave of embarasment flow through him.

The loud squeak of the valve rang in Danny's ears as he turned on the hot water of the shower. Danny held his arms around himself, looking down shamefully at his hairless, curved body. As he waited for the water to turn hot, he looked himself over in the mirror. His hips were too big for a boy. Dash had teased him about it in the locker room more than once. He turned to the side, looking at how his back curved outwards, his butt was perfectly round, nicley shaped. He wished he had the body of a boy, more shape in his chest and shoulders then on his legs and butt.

_"If only I was strong, and had hair on some places! At least on my legs a little bit!"_ Danny thought, angry at his girl body.

The boy stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water run down his skin, soaking into his hair, matting it to his forehead. The water didn't feel as great as he had hoped. He still had to look forward to sleeping in the same room as Vlad. As much as he admired the elder for his power and strength, he was still a jerk, and someone who had to be stopped.

Danny turned off the water, feeling clean and soft, his hair scrubbed twice with shampoo and once with allot of mango scented conditioner. Stepping out of the shower, Danny grabbed a towel to dry himself with. A few towel dries later and his hair was damp and messy. He went to go grab a shirt to change into when he relized... He didn't grab a shirt to change into. He could always put on the clothes he was wearing earlier. He turned to grab those, but saw them dripping wet. Guess he should've made sure he had closed the shower door all the way...

Danny sighed, wrapping his towel around his body, Making sure to cover his whole torso and waist. He was not in the mood for Vlad to see his girlish hips and make fun of him.

Quietly, he krept out of the bathroom with his dirty clothes in his arm. Everyone seemed to be asleep, the lights were off and the doors were closed. The only light was coming from the crack under his door. Great, Vlad was still awake. Danny sighed heavily and tried to open his door as quietly as he possibly could. He peered in, spotting Vlad with his reading glasses on, his eyes closed, a book at his side. He was laying down, his head propped up on a pillow. Danny thanked god before he silently tip toed into the room, shutting the door behind him as quietly as he possibly could. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a baggy white button up soft cotton long sleeve blouse. It was way to big for him, but it was good. He really didn't want Vlad to notice the curve of his hips and butt. He glanced back at Vlad, who still had his eyes closed. Unsure and hesitant, Danny turned around, back to his dresser and squeezed his eyes shut tight before he slowly took off his towel.

Over on the bed, Vlad had heard Danny's small footsteps and was roused out of his doze. He opened his eyes just in time to see Danny drop his towel onto the floor. Vlad's face grew hot, his eyes widened. The boy that he had just thought of as a stupid young fourteen year old boy for so long was... hiding this! Where did that come from! Vlad's breath picked up... He couldn't stop looking, he couldn't close his eyes. Danny pulled the baggy white shirt around himself, and Vlad could've sworn all his blood was drained from every inch of his body to collect into his growing erection. He tried to close his eyes and calm down before Danny turned around again and saw the growing buldge in his pants.

Danny didn't want to turn around. Vlad gripped the sheets for dear life, his eyes were shut but the image of that beautiful figure was still prominant in his mind. It was right there, too. All he had to do was open his eyes. Danny's breath caught in his throat as he managed the courage to turn around to look for a pair of underwear.

He turned on his heels and his eyes instantly locked on the "sleeping" man. Danny bit his lip, his eyes widening as his eyes caught sight of the man's erection. Danny didn't think to put two and two together. He had no idea he caused that. All that mattered now was Danny's growing curiosity. He was very, very, very hesitant as he slowly krept up to the man who lay on his bed. Vlad's breath increased. He could hear Danny aproaching him.

Danny's curiosity got the better of him. The boy gently crawled onto his bed, his eyes on the man's face. He leaned over Vlad's groin, his eyes trailing down towards the buldge. Danny's face was red as he reached out a hand. Vlad held his breath. He peeked one eye open just enough to see what Danny was about to do.

The man's heart raced in his chest, the blood in his viens cold, everything frozen except for the worst erection he's had since he was a teenager. Then, he felt it. Danny pressed his small hand into the man's erect cock and felt it, slightly grabbing at it. Danny then became excited himself, his heart racing. Vlad was urgently supressing a groan. The boy's hand... It felt so god damn good.

Danny was amazed at how hard Vlad was. He was barely ever curious about sex, and never really cared for it. In health class, him and Tucker were to busy laughing and doing their own thing to really catch anything important. Vlad was hard as a rock, and that was probably an understatement. The man's pants were tight around his hips, his huge hard dick begging for freedom. Danny situated himself better on the bed and used two hands to undo Vlad's pants to further explore. Vlad was dying of tension. If Danny knew better, Vlad would say the boy was fucking TEASING him. He couldn't move, he couldn't moan, he couldn't open his eyes, he could only count on Danny to please him.

Danny was nervous and shy, pausing before reaching into the man's boxers to feel his hard pulsating cock. Fingers touched skin. Danny felt freezing cold excitment rush through him, his blood fast. He rubbed his hand along Vlad's long, thick shaft. Vlad shook with pleasure, pleading his body to be able to suppress moving for just a bit longer.

Danny snaked his fingers along the man's shaft, slowly wrapping them around it. Vlad exhaled slinetly, grabbing a fistfull of Danny's bedsheets to hang on for dear life. His teeth clenched together tight as Danny grabbed hold of his dick softly. Danny tried to pull Vlad's dick out of his pants as gently as he could to not wake the man, who was now wide, wide away. In Vlad's head, he plead the boy to not be so gentle with him, to be anything but gentle.

Danny felt success as he finished pulling Vlad all the way out without stirring him. Now he could do whatever. He looked at the man's slightly red, swollen erection. Danny lightly grabbed hold of the man, rubbing his thumb around on the man's head to see the "sleeping" elder's reaction. Vlad couldn't help it, he couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to. The halfa let out a soft, quiet groan of pleasure. Danny looked up at the man with curiosity light in his eyes. Vlad held his breath.

Danny wondered what would happen if he put the man's dick in his mouth. He doubted it would fit... But he tried anyways. He lowered his head and way to quickly for Vlad, the boy sucked on the huge, swollen head. Vlad let out another little groan, his hands shaking furiously, gripping the sheets with all the strength he had. Danny was so inexpirienced, so he had no idea what to do when giving head. He was using a little too much teeth, and was sucking and licking way too fast. It was absolute torture for Vlad, who lay, trying to keep a blank exspression, trying to keep his breathing normal and barley holding on to his sanity. He wanted to grab ahold of Danny's head and face fuck the little boy until he suffocated. His dick felt like it was going to explode. So much blood was flowing to the organ all at once.

Danny tried to take in more of Vlad, but couldn't. He pulled his head back and continued to rub and stroke Vlad's manhood. This drove Vlad absolutley mad. He couldn't hold in the urge to "wake up" and fuck the boy like there was no tomorrow. This all felt like a terrible, terrible dream.

Danny took his hand off of Vlad for a minute to think. He wanted to try something... But he wasn't sure if it would wake Vlad or not. Vlad's cock stood, neglected, erect and swollen. Vlad's chest ached with lust. He had to have the boy, and now.

Vlad almost thanked god when Danny began to get in position to strattle him. Danny didn't have a clue how to do this, and he especially didn't know he was supposed to relax. The halfa grabbed hold of Vlads cock, blindly leading it to his entrance. Danny clenched his teeth together as he felt Vlad's head touch the right spot. Holding his breath, Danny lowered himself, feeling the man's dick push through the ring of muscle. Danny exhaled, forcing the man in till the head was halfway in. Vlad felt like he was going crazy, coldness rushed through his body as his heart beat a thousand times a minute. He felt as if he was going to pass out if he didn't get more of this boy, and fast. With one, quick thrust of Vlad's hips, Danny let out a soft cry, the head of Vlad's cock fully engulfed in Danny's tight virgin ass, the heat and pressure encasing the head of the man's cock. Danny slowly sank down, taking in more and more of Vlad, inch by inch.

"V- Vlad..." Danny moaned quietly, half of Vlad's cock encased inside of the boy. Danny sank further down, but was instantly thrown back when Vlad's dick pressed into a certian spot inside of the boy. Danny panted and moaned, his brow upturned, his teeth clenched. "Wha- what was that...?" He asked aloud. Vlad thought that was the cutest thing. Danny didn't even know what his prostate was. Vlad gently bucked his hips upward, so gently Danny wouldn't notice, into that certain spot again. Danny didn't care if he woke the man now, it felt so good. He raised himself a bit, then lowered himself onto vlad once more, but quick, so Vlad's dick rammed right into that special spot inside of him. Danny let out a whimper of pleasure. Vlad was shocked at the sudden change of movement. He was finally able to supress himself now, but Danny began to lift and lower himself quicker and quicker into that spot. Danny's whimpers and pants turned into loud mewling and moaning. He began to ride Vlad, up, down, up, down. His loose, baggy white shirt unbuttoned and fell around his shoulders, the sleeves hanging lazily over his hands. Vlad peeked open an eye to take in the sight. He loved what he saw. Danny's eyes were shut tight, a blush tainting his cheeks, his mouth open, mewling and whimpering as he moved himself on Vlad. He rode the man fast, although Vlad wasn't deep, Danny was going very fast, getting lost in the moment.

Danny soon reached his climax, cumming all over his stomach. He breathed and panted, letting the last few moments of his climax take over him. He let his head hand, tired and breathless. Vlad couldn't believe it. Danny began to get off, but Vlad decided to "wake up." Danny gasped as Vlad's eyes shot open and grabbed onto his hips to stop him from getting up.

"Now now, Daniel. Let me finish as well," Danny's face turned bright red. His heart raced. He was going to say something, anything, but he couldn't.

Finally, the boy found words. "O-okay... B-but..." Danny got off of Vlad's dick and turned himself around so his backside was facing Vlad, "I want you to watch it..." Vlad felt his heart jump. His dick felt harder then ever, harder then before. Danny looked back at Vlad, lifting the back of his white shirt so Vlad could see his round ass. A smile spread accross Vlad's face. The man grabbed his dick and put one hand on Danny's hip to lead him. Danny bit his lip in nervousness. He could feel his heart race. Having the man he had thought of as his enemy take control was a scary thought. Danny let out a yelp of pleasure as Vlad quickly forced Danny down onto his erection. Danny arched his back, giving the older man a better look. Vlad felt his heart skip a beat. He seemed to drink in the sight with his eyes. His thick swollen red slightly red cock dissapeared into the tight ring of muscle, filling Danny's insides. Danny squirmed when Vlad pulled him down more then he had put in before. Danny panted and shook, the wierd feeling of being filled past the comfortable state taking over. Labored breaths ecaped from the boy's throat as Vlad tried to push himself up to the hilt. Danny's sweet round ass looked amazing, his slightly abused hole red and soft.

"Ngyaaah! Ah! Auuaah! Ah! Ah! I... Ah! Vlad! Aaaah...!"

"Mother of God, Daniel. You're only fourteen..." Vlad then lead Danny's hips upwards, only to bring him back down onto his dick once more, "but you're so damn fine," Danny moaned and blushed at the compliment. "You're ass is so fine, Little Badger," Danny couldn't help but love the way Vlad was talking to him. He never talked like this... Never used those terms. He lifted himself, then sank himself onto Vlad's dick once more. Vlad guided Danny's hips up again, but made him stay like that. The older man used his hips to thrust upwards into the young boy's tight ass. "You're so fucking tight, Daniel. I wouldn't have ever imagined I'd be fucking you like this," Vlad continued to buck his hips up, thrusting and fucking the boy softly, but gradually speeding up.

"Nnngggah! Nnnyaaah! Vlaaaa~! I... Ah! Gaa~aaah!"

Since Vlad was no longer positioned to where his dick curved towards Danny's stomach, it was harder to hit the younger's prostate. Danny tried to curve himself, arching his back and leaning forward to get the man to hit that special place once more. "V- Vlad... I... AH! I... Want you to... t- to..." Vlad knew exactly what the boy was going to say. Vlad grabbed Danny's hips tight, leaned the boys torso forward, angled himself right and thrust upwards, right into the one place that drove the fourteen year old crazy. Danny let out a loud whimper, so loud he was sure his parents would hear. He didn't care. His parents could be standing right outside the door and he wouldn't care. As Vlad sped up his pace, hitting Danny dead on in that bundle of sensitive nerves, Danny hadn't a care in the whole world. He didn't even care that his enemy was fucking him. As long as that feeling didn't go away.

"Wah! Ah! Nnnnnngggah! Aaauuah! Vlad!"

"D- Daniel... P- Play with y- your nipples for me," Vlad mumbled between grunts and groans. Danny, obeying like the good Little Badger he was, reached up to his chest and began to pinch and rub the soft pink buds. Vlad's plan succeded when he felt Danny's walls clamp tight around his swollen cock.

The grip on the boy's hips only grew and grew. Thrusting and bucking himself upwards, and bringing the boy's ass down upon himself, Vlad could only groan and grunt. He couldn't find the words to say Danny's name, the lord's name, the name of any swears or curses. Half lidded and in pure ecstacy, Vlad lost himself, the only noise in the room was Danny's amazing moans and mewls, the bedsheets rustling, and the soft, quiet noises of his dick going in and out of the boy's ass. Danny continued to play with himself, just like Vlad asked. His tongue hung a bit over his bottom lip in pure pleasure. Soon, Danny came once more all over his chest, "V- Vlad I- I- AHHH! V- Vl... Vl... V- Vla...!" His body shook and trembled, his hands and arms stiff. Vlad's cock couldn't take it. The man's pace was faster then ever before, thrusting, fucking, ramming his pleading cock into the boy as hard as he could. Danny threw his head back, crying Vlad's name over and over as Vlad could feel the last few moments draw near. His eyes focused on the sight before him of his dick going in and out, lids drawn low in ecstasy. He felt the stir in his chest, the deep feeling of something aproaching slowly. His muscles, one by one, flexed and stiffened.

"Vlad! Vlad! Oh God, VLAD!" Danny's voice was muffled in the man's ears. He bit his bottom lip, thrusting fast and hard, and finally, he slammed his dick as far deep as he possibly could inside the boy and shot his white hot seed deep inside of him, coating the inside of Danny's rectum with his sperm. Vlad pulled out an inch, then pushed back in. These short thrusts were repeated three more times as he continued to climax into Danny's ass. Vlad's chest flexed, his abs flexed, everything flexed as the end of his climax drew near all to fast. Danny was wordless, breathless.

Finally, Vlad relaxed, his muscles relaxed, everything clamed. Danny slouched forward, hanging his head, panting hard. Vlad let his hands fall from Danny's hips to his sides. He leaned his head back and took deep breaths. Danny looked over his bare shoulder at Vlad and gave him a small smile. Vlad didn't seem like he wanted to smile at all. Danny began to lift himself, pulling Vlad's exaughsted dick out of it's warm wet confines. Vlad shook and gasped at the feeling of his now sensitive cock recieving such feeling. It slid out and plopped onto his stomach, tired and pulsating. Vlad felt too weak to put it back into his pants, but Danny seemed more then happy to do it for him. Vlad shook and quivered at the feeling of the boy's hands doing this job he was only comfortable with. When Danny was finished, he stood up off the bed, smiling and blushing, his baggy white shirt hanging lazily off his shoulders.

"Come on, lay down. It's okay." Vlad panted. Danny shyly layed down next to the older man. Vlad smiled, snaking a hand under the boy to wrap said arm around the child. The moment was, for lack of a better word, sexy. His recent fuck laying pantsless and hot in his arm. The whole moment of "sexy" was ruined, crushed, when Danny curled up onto his side and snuggled close to Vlad, putting an arm on the man's chest. Now the whole atmosphere was cute and cuddly. Vlad looked down at Danny, who looked up at him.

After much contemplation, Vlad kissed the top of Danny's soft, freshly shampood hair, which caused the boy to giggle and blush. Vlad rolled his eyes, turning his head to the side.

"God, Daniel. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were being pretty damn cute right now." Danny didn't want to respond. Instead, he pretended he was asleep. Obviouosly, as anybody would, Vlad didn't fall for it.

Anybody but Danny.

OKAY NO SPELLCHECK WITH THIS MOTHER FUCKER, SO I'M SORRY IF ANYTHING WAS SPELT WRONG D: MY GRANDMA'S (that's right, grandma's) COMPUTER DOESN'T HAVE SPELL CHECK SO I'M DOING IT THE OLD FASHIONED MOTHER FUCKER WAY. HOPING AND PRAYING TO GOD I DIDN'T SPELL ANYTHING WRONG. KK, THANKS FOR READING. DICK.


End file.
